duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
HMV: Grim Grinning Ghosts
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Grim Grinning Ghosts from Disneyland Fun. Song: * Grim Grinning Ghosts Sung By: * Thurl Ravenscroft Song From: * Disneyland Fun Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Emmy and Max in Dragonland) * Emmy: Boy, this place is creepy. * Max: Yeah. * Emmy (Thinking): I wonder what weird things happen here at night. * (Ursula's Lair Scene) * (Pink Elephants Dancing) * Ratigan's Henchmen: When the crypt doors creek, and the tombstones quake * Queen Beryl: Spooks come out for a swinging wake. Happy haunts materialize * Aldrin Klordane: And begin to vocalize. Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize! * Ratigan: Now don't close your eyes * Nina Harper: And don't try to hide or a silly spook * Cat R. Waul: May sit by your side. * Jafar: Shrouded in a daft * Shere Khan: Disguise they pretend * Fat Cat: To terrorize. Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize! * Jessie: When you hear the knell of a requiem bell * Queen Narissa: Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell * Claudia Vorstein: Restless bones etherealize * Gnorga: Rise as spooks of every size. * Ruber: As the moon climbs high o'er the dead * Zirconia: Oak trees, spooks arrive * Professor Nimnul: For the midnight spree. * Jenner: Creepy creeps * Uncle Harry: with eerie eyes * Frollo: Start to shriek * Ben Ravencroft: And harmonize. * Ursula: Boo! * Scar: Grim Grinning Ghosts come out to socialize * Mandark: If you would like to join our jamboree * Dr. Drakken: There's a simple rule that's compulsory * Darla Dimple: Mortals pays a token fee! * Mojo Jojo: Rest in peace the haunting's free * Rocky: So hurry back! We would like your company. * (Ending Dance to Don't Make Me Laugh) * (Fade from Black) * (Emmy Thinking as Max Talks): Emmy? Hey, Emmy! * Max: Let's go. * (Emmy Runs) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Ord Sees the Light, One Big Wish, Tails, You Lose, & No Hitter; @1999-2005 PBS) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Fight to the Finish, Tomorrow's Big Dreams; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (To the Rescue Part 1, Flash the Wonder Dog, Weather or Not;@1989-1990 Disney) * Braceface (Clean Slate; @2001-2004 Nelvana) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Pokemon (Crossing Paths; @1997 OLM) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (A Little Worm in the Big Apple; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter's Rival; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Kim Possible (Partners; @2002-2007 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Powerpuff Girls (Child Fearing; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) Note: * Here's my 1st Halloween Music Video of the year. Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions